New Moon Twisted
by trixily
Summary: What if Bella figured out that Edward was going to leave her? How is she going to stop him? Read and find out.  Bella is a little OOC. Kinda a song-fic.


**One day after Bella's birthday...I DO NOT own Twilight, sadly. Or the songs that I use here.**

I saw the look in Edwards face when I woke up and was scared. He had gone home to change. As I was looking into the mirror in the bathroom I remembered his last kiss and what it made me remember. I had to do something, he can't leave me. Tears fell down my cheeks and I stared crying. At that moment. I made up my mind. I was going to his house. Screw school, this is more important. I knew Alice would see my decision and she would make everyone be there. I stood up and ran to my room, took my old guitar from under my bed and run to my truck. I jumped in and started it. While I drove I could get myself together. This is right, even if I didn't want them to know I could sing. This was an emergency and I can't lose him. Ever. New tears started forming in my eyes. I missed them, all of them. Who cared that Rosalie didn't like me. She was still my sister like Alice was and Jasper and Emmett my brothers, Esme my mom and Carlisle my dad. And Edward the love of my life. I reached the house and run to the house and in, without knocking. There they were. Esme and Carlisle were standing by the piano again and I ran to them and hugged them. Tears falling down my face.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong?" Esme asked in her always caring voice. I looked up at them.

"Don't leave me." I said in a broken voice. They looked down at me with sad eyes and I hugged them one more time and then turned my attention to the others. Alice hugged me and took my guitar while nodding her head. I smiled. They were all there. And Edward had that same cold look in his eyes. I looked at him.

"I wanted to say something to you. But I think it's best if I _sing_ it." I was only looking at him and saw suprise cross his face. I waited until they all sat down and then went to his piano. I took a deep breath and then started. The whole time I looked at Edward.

**You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But I never thought I'd live to see it break** _( I looked down for a moment and then at Edward again )_**  
It's getting dark and its all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And its comin' over you like its all a big mistake** _( I shook my head)_**  
Holding my breathe, won't lose you again  
Something's made your eyes go cold**

_Tears started running down my face._

**Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong, your all I wanted  
Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted**

_I saw his pain._

**Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I say to you  
He will try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishin he was you instead  
Oh, oh, holding my breath, won't see you again  
Something keeps me holding on to nothing**

**Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong, your all I wanted  
Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted  
**

**I know, I know, I just know  
You're not gone, you can't be gone  
No  
**

**Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Won't finish what you started  
Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone can't go back  
I'm haunted**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break  
Never thought I'd see it**

And then I started crying.

"Please, Edward. Don't leave me. I love you." I said in a broken voice and as he didn't move. I closed my eyes. But then someone put their arms around me.

"It's for the best." Edward said in a sad tone. I shook my head violently and looked at him with my teary eyes.

"It's not. Can't you see what it's doing to me. You haven't even left and I already feel like there's a hole in my chest." I whispered. He looked stunned and hurt.

"You will get over it." he said, but I saw that he didn't want to leave so much anymore.

"I won't. No matter where you are or what you say, I will _never ever_ get over you." I said and hugged him. He put his arms around me and sobbed.

"I'm an idiot. I'm so sorry Bella." he said and hugged me tighter. I cryed even more.

"So we will stay?" Emmet asked, looking hopeful.

"Yes." he said and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said and kissed him and he kissed me back and we put all our love into this kiss. And it was imperfectly perfect. He broke away and looked in my eyes and I did the same. We both smiled. After a while we sat on the couch to the others. And Alice gave me a box of tissue paper. I smiled in thanks to her.

"How did you figure it out?" Jasper asked curiously. I looked at him.

"Edwards last kiss made me remember last year when James was after me. When we had to go separate ways, he kissed me not knowing when or if we would meet again. And he kissed me like that yesterday before I fall asleep. And I saw how distant he was." I sniffed and hugged Edward closer.

"I'm sorry." He said. I smiled at him.

"It's ok, as long as you're here." he smiled at me.

"So, Bella. You didn't tell us you could sing." Alice looked at me a little hurt but was still happy.

"Umm, I just haven't done that in a long time." I said truthfully.

"What about the song you just sang?" Emmet asked. I blushed.

"I came up with it one the way here." I said and they gasped.

"It was really great. I thought you had it from the time in Phoenix." Edward said. I smiled at him. _Hmm, why not?_

"I have a song for you. A happy one." I smiled and saw him smiling too. Everyone agreed that I should sing more for them. And I did. Alice gave me my guitar and I got ready.

**The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless that should send me running  
But I kinda know that I won't get far**

**And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of**

**Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
Cause' I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile**

**My mind forgets to remind me you're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would**

**Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile**

**I run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go wild  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me  
It's just strong enough to make it feel right  
And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow  
I'm captivated by you baby  
Like a fireworks show**

**Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile**

**And the sparks fly  
Oh baby, smile  
And the sparks fly**

They all clapped and said it was beautiful. Edwards smile was breathtaking, so I started another one. With a smile on my face.

**Untouchable like a distant diamond sky**  
**I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why**  
**I'm caught up in you, I'm caught up in you**

**Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun**  
**And when you're close, I feel like coming undone**

**In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream**  
**It's like a million little stars spelling out your name**  
**You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together**  
**Come on, come on, little taste of heaven**

**It's half full and I won't wait here all day**  
**I know you're saying that you'd be here anyway**  
**But you're untouchable, burning brighter than the sun**  
**Now that you're close, I feel like coming undone**

**In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream**  
**It's like a million little stars spelling out your name**  
**You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together**  
**Come on, come on, oh**

**In the middle of the night waking from this dream**  
**I wanna feel you by my side, standing next to me**  
**You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together**  
**Come on, come on, little taste of heaven**

**I'm caught up in you**  
**Oh, oh, oh**

**But your untouchable, burning brighter than the sun**  
**Now that you're close, I feel like coming undone**

**In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream**  
**It's like a million little stars spelling out your name**  
**You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together**  
**Come on, come on, oh**

**In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream**  
**It's like a million little stars spelling out your name**  
**You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together**  
**Come on, come on, come on**

**Little taste of heaven**

The girls 'awwed' and I giggled. I picked a new one.

**I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
How we met  
And the sparks flew instantly  
And people would say they're the lucky ones  
I used to know my place was a spot next to you,  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat  
Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on  
Oh, a simple complication,  
Miscommunications lead to fallout,  
So many things that I wish you knew  
So many walls up that I can't break through**

**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dyin' to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
Yeah  
I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now**

**Next chapter**

**How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy  
And you're doing your best to avoid me  
I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us  
Of how I was losing my mind when I saw you here  
But you held your pride like you should have held me,  
Oh I'm scared to see the ending why are we pretending this is nothing  
I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how  
I've never heard silence quite this loud.**

**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
Yeah  
And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now**

**This is looking like a contest  
Of who can act like they care less  
But I liked it better when you were on my side  
The battle's in your hands now  
But I would lay my armor down  
If you say you'd rather love than fight  
So many things that you wish I knew  
But the story of us might be ending soon**

**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
Yeah  
And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now  
**

**Now, Now, Now  
And we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me?  
Yeah  
And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, cause we're going down.  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now**

**The End**

"Who was that about?" Alice asked. I looked at her and smiled.

"No one. It's just something I came up with in Phoenix." I smiled and looked at Edward, he smiled too.

"That one wrote my mom." I started.

**Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light  
To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that**

**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart  
And no one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up, never grow up**

**You're in the car on the way to the movies  
And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off  
At 14 there's just so much you can't do  
And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots  
But don't make her drop you off around the block  
Remember that she's getting older too  
And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school**

**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred  
And even though you want to, just try to never grow up  
Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room**

**Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home  
Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
And all your little brother's favorite songs  
I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone**

So here I am in my new apartment  
In a big city, they just dropped me off  
It's so much colder that I thought it would be  
So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on

**Wish I'd never grown up  
I wish I'd never grown up  
Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
I could still be little  
Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
It could still be simple**

Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple

Won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
And even though you want to, please try to never grow up  
Oh, don't you ever grow up  
Oh, never grow up, just never grow up  


"It's beautiful." Esme said smiling. I nodded and smiled too.

"She used to sing it to me every night when I was little. And when I learned how to play the guitar, we sung it together." I smiled at the memories.

**I like the way you sound in the morning  
We're on the phone and without a warning  
I realize your laugh is the best sound  
I have ever heard  
I like the way I can't keep my focus  
I watch you talk, you didn't notice  
I hear the words, but all I can think is  
We should be together**

**Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I'll shine for you  
Whoa, I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me**

**Baby, I'm never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
'Cause I'm gonna stay through it all  
So jump then fall**

**Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face  
You got the keys to me, I love each freckle on your face  
Oh, I've never been so wrapped up, honey  
I like the way you're everything I ever wanted  
I had time to think it over  
And all I can say is come closer  
Take a deep breath and jump  
Then fall into me**

**'Cause every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I'll shine for you  
Whoa, I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Baby, I'm never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
'Cause I'm gonna stay through it all  
So jump then fall**

**The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet  
I'll catch you, I'll catch you  
When people say things that bring you to your knees  
I'll catch you  
The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry  
But I'll hold you though the night until you smile**

**Whoa oh, I need you baby  
Don't be afraid please  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Baby, I'm never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me, too  
'Cause I'm gonna stay through it all  
So jump then fall  
**

**Jump then fall, baby  
Jump then fall into me, into me, into me  
Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I'll shine  
And every time you're here, baby, I'll show you  
I'll show you, you can  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall  
Into me, into me**

Emmet stood up and then jumped at me. He caught me into his arms and rolled onto the floor with me and we both laughed.

"Emmet, you're such a child." I laughed and so did everyone else, even Rosalie. We got up and I took my guitar again.

"That's what a big brother is like." Em said seriously. And everyone laughed again.

"This one came to me at prom." I smiled at Edward. He grinned.

**I've never gone with the wind.  
Just let it flow.  
Let it take me where it wants to go.  
Till you opened the door.  
There's so much more.  
I've never seen it before.  
I was trying to fly.  
But I couldn't find my wings.  
But you came along.  
And you changed everything.**

**You lift my feet off the ground.  
You spin me around.  
You make me crazier, crazier.  
Feels like I'm falling and I.  
I'm lost in your eyes.  
You make me crazier.  
Crazier, crazier.**

**I watched from a distance as you.  
Made life your own.  
Every sky was your own kind of blue.  
And I wanted to know.  
How that would feel.  
And you made it so real.  
You showed me something that I couldn't see.  
Opened my eyes and you made me believe.  
**

**You lift my feet off the ground.  
Spin me around.  
You make me crazier, crazier.  
Feels like I'm falling and I.  
I'm lost in your eyes.  
You make me crazier.  
Crazier, crazier, oh.**

Baby, you showed me what living is for.  
I don't want to hide anymore.  
You lift my feet off the ground,oh oh.  
You spin me around.  
You make me crazier, crazier.  
Feels like I'm falling and I.  
I'm lost in your eyes.  
You make me crazier.  
Crazier, crazier.  
Crazier, crazier.

Edward took me by suprise when I took me into his arms and kissed me passionately. When be broke away his smile was lighting up the whole room. I smiled at him.

"That was the most beautiful song I've ever heard." He said and the others agreed. I blushed, but smiled. I went to his piano and bit my lip. Then sat down. They looked at me curiously. I took a deep breath again and started playing.

*** ''Mean'' Piano Cover ***

When I finished they were all pretty stunned.

"Wow, I didn't know you could play that well." Rosalie said. I looked at her and smiled a little. But she was smiling at me, so I smiled bigger. Maybe she was softening up.

"I umm, took lessons when I was little. But I'm not as good as you guys." I smiled. Edward rolled his eyes and Rosalie too.

"You can play wonderfully." he said and the others agreed. But then my stomach growled which made Emmet laugh.

"Belly, do you have a grizzly in your stomach?" Em asked and laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Haha, Em. So funny." I said but smiled. I was so glad everything was alright. I looked around and saw that the others were smiling too.

"Come on. I'll take you out." Edward said. I smiled.

"Wait. Come." Alice said and took my hand. She took me upstairs and put me into a new outfit. We were back downstairs in 10 minutes. I giggled.

"Wow. Alice. Only 10minutes you're quick." I laughed. She giggled too. And the others laughed.

"You know, I can still take you back right?" Alice threatened. I giggled.

"Sorry, I'm in hurry to get food. Maybe another time." I said and smiled at her. She was schocked as were the others.

"You would be okay with it?" she asked perplexed. I nodded.

"Well, I thought that as I will stay around a lot longer. Then why not let you have your fun." I said. She smiled a big smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you!" She squealed. I laughed.

"Ok. I think it's time for you to eat." Edwards said smiling. I took his hand and we walked to his Volvo, but I thought about it for a second. Then thought other wise.

"What?" Edward asked. He looked at me suprised. Oops, I forgot about Alice. Then I giggled. Edward grinned at me and gave me the keys. I grinned back at him and run to his Aston Martin. I heard him laugh when he got in the passenger seat. I still had a big grin in my face as I started the car and drove out of the garage. I saw the others in front of the house with shocked expressions and giggled. I revved the engine and took off.

"When did you learn to drive like that?" Edwards shocked voice asked.

"In Phoenix. I had a better car than my truck. And well, me and my friends had some speed races. It's fun." I said looking at him. He was even more schocked. We went to Port Angeles to La Bella Italia. The place we had our first kind-of-date. When the car was parked, Edward opened my door for me and he was shaking his head.

"You will never cease to amaze me." he said in happy voice. And I smiled, looking into his eyes.

"Never." I vowed and we went inside.

**So, what do you guys think? Is it good? I hope it is. It was fun to write this one. I have some other ideas on what to write too. I will work on those too. Tell me if I should write more chapter to this one. Or should I leave it a one-shot? :) Happy New Years too.**

**The first song is Haunted (piano vesrion) by Taylor Swift. You can listen to it here ( http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=zo5go0GXaa8 )**

**The second song is Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift. ( http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=KcAm3T431Pk )**

**Third song is Untouchable by Taylor Swift. ( http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=CHtP9Ld8ado)**

**Fourth song is The Story Of Us by Taylor Swift ( http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=fTpIHsChNOQ )**

**Fifth song is Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift ( http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=BiLp1AqtIwI )**

**Sixth song is Jump Then Fall by Taylor Swift ( http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=TyuHGJ28dDs )**

**Seventh song is Crazier by Taylor Swift ( http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=1OJH4PhMBH0 )**

**Eight song is Mean by Taylor Swift (Piano cover) ( http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=MgoS6gEsm0k )**

**PS. Sorry for the all the Taylor Swift song. I'm a big fan of hers and I think the songs really fit in here.  
**


End file.
